


Corbata y un beso dulzón

by Lon_WengXu



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi / The untimated
Genre: Boda, M/M, Mundo actual/moderno, Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo - Freeform, Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo / Niè Míngjué - Freeform, Nie MingJue - Freeform, Niè Míngjué / Wēn Xù - Freeform, Nudo de corbata, Wen Xu enamorado, Wēn Xù - Freeform, engaño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lon_WengXu/pseuds/Lon_WengXu
Summary: Nie MingJue se casara, pero tiene dudas tras enterarse de algo y es que Wen Xu confeso lo que por años guardo, esos sentimientos que en realidad eran correspondidos y todo esto paso por un nudo de corbata y un beso.
Relationships: Niè Míngjué / Wēn Xù | Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo / Niè Míngjué





	Corbata y un beso dulzón

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, espero que les guste, como lo hago en todas mis obras, esta es 100% mía, no quiero ni traducciones o copias sin mi permiso y los personajes no me pertenecen.

Wen Xu sonrió con tristeza, en el tocador de su mejor amigo, arreglando el nudo de corbata con lentitud, disfrutando lo último que podía de poder abrochar este nudo de corbata, MingJue quien al parecer estaba mirando detenidamente esos labios color cerezas que lo volvían loco, incluso estando a punto de casarse.

-Wen Xu, ¿ocurre algo?, generalmente los mejores amigos se ponen felices por el día de bodas de su mejor amigo- comentó con un poco de broma y el Wen paro los movimientos.

-Creo que seré una excepción…- susurro, dejo el nudo incompleto -solo…tengo que decirte esto, no puedo más y tampoco quiero arruinar tu boda…pero…quiero ser esa persona con la que veas cada vez que te levantas, a la que acaricias, besas y miras con amor y pasión…quiero ser el que te ate tus corbatas por la eternidad.

-…- MingJue no podía decir nada.

-Por eso, te pido una cosa antes de que me aleje- asintió -quiero un beso…- eso lo dejo aun más en shock y Wen Xu no espero respuesta, pues le había besado.

Se alejo y se fue por la puerta después de haber terminado nudo de corbata, quedándose hay, sin habla alguna, entonces toco sus labios y sonrió, por parte del Jin, por alguna razón no deseo casarse con MingJue, no era por el Nie, era porque se había acostado y tenido una aventura con alguien de su trabajo, entonces miro a Wen Xu, quien salía del tocador de Nie.

-¿Está MingJue?- WX lo miró con obviedad.

-No lo desperdicies, el ha dado mucho por ti, espero que al menos no lo arruines con él como lo hiciste con XiChen y tus hermanos- GuangYao quedo callado, pues ya lo había arruinado.

Decidió dejarlo así, tal vez volvería a sentir algo por el heredero de la compañía carnicera Nie, entonces no espero que su prometido saliera, parecía que quería ir tras alguien, entonces miro a la guayaba. Se miraron incomodos, sin nada que decir o hablar, en realidad si, querían terminar este estúpido compromiso porque no había ningún sentimiento de por medio, pero no dijeron nada, pues no querían más mal entendidos. MingJue y GuangYao se terminaron por dar la vuelta y adentrarse a la habitación, pues eran unos tontos perderían a las personas que aman de una manera ridícula como épica.

-No más problemas…- susurraron los dos.

Para cuando llego la ceremonia, MJ no estaba seguro, miro a su mejor amigo y crush en la silla, evito su mirada y el Jin llego al “altar”, fue hay cuando MingJue capacito, como otra persona lo hizo, MingJue dejo el lápiz en la mesa y se negó a firmar, GuangYao como los presentes quedaron impresionados por la acción.

-No GuangYao, no nos amamos como debemos- soltó con simpleza -no soy tan tonto, se que tuviste una aventura, pero nunca dije nada, pues yo pensé que te amaba, que nos amábamos, pero no es así, no voy entregarte mi vida a ti- miro a Wen Xu -pero si a él.

-¿M-MingJue?- Wen Chao, quien ya estaba casado con ZhuLiu, lo empujo y lo guio al altar, entonces miro a MingJue.

-Te corto los malditos testículos si me entero que le hiciste daño- amenazo y se sentó.

-Para todos los presentes, si no quieren presenciar esta boda, pueden irse- un sonrojo tan fuerte aparecía en el Wen mientras algunos se iban -¿quieres?- le pregunto y la Guayaba chihuahua asesina ya se había ido en los brazos del otro hombre.

-Si…- respondió en una sonrisa.

-Pero en los papeles dice…¿eeh?- el “cura” (era Lan XiChen) se rio por la reacción de su amigo.

-Se tiraban demasiado amor, era imposible que eligieras a Jin GuangYao teniendo a tan buen hombre al lado y sabía que ibas a capacitar en algún momento- dijo mientras rompía los otros documentos a pedazos -ese imbécil y tu no pegaban, ahora, ¡¡firmen los malditos papeles!!

La verdad es que fue bastante raro (sé que en realidad no sería así, peeero, ahuevo, soy la escritora), pero Wen Xu y Nie MingJue “sentenciaron” sus vidas así, llevando a lo actual, a una hermosa familia compuesta por Nie Xu, MingJue y sus 3 hijos e hija, Sang (la niña), XionFeng y MoYung.


End file.
